Mi-24V Hind
|firepower =Very high |range =Medium |offability =AT-6 Spiral missile |officon =ABILITY_AIR_HEAVY_OFFENSIVE |offdesc =Launches an AT-6 Spiral missile that is capable of damaging any tank armor in the world. Best used to disable important enemy vehicles from a safe distance. |offrcgtime =50 seconds |defability =Drop flares |deficon =ABILITY_DROP_FLARES |defdesc =Ejects a salvo of burning-hot IR countermeasures that are likely to divert incoming hostile missiles. |defrcgtime =30 seconds }} The Mi-24V (NATO designation "Hind") is the Soviet Union's strongest attack helicopter. The Mi-24 is produced by the Mil Helicopter Plant in Moscow. The Mi-24V uses advanced technology and heavy weaponry to provide close air support to ground units. It's main weapon is a 30mm Yak-33B four barreled mini gun under it's nose. External weapon load-outs include 2 rocket pods that carry 10 S-8 80mm rockets and two 9K114 Shturm anti-tank missiles. The Mi-24's weapon systems can target virtually any unit on the battlefield; from infantry to tanks. The Mi-24's main role is to take out important groups units on the battlefield. A few units capable of taking down a Mi-24V are Armored Personal Carriers, Medium Anti-air, Heavy Anti-air, Amphibious Transport and Heavy Tanks occasionally. The Hind is also capable of carrying a maximum of 8 armed soldier into battle, although this ability is not featured in the game possibly due to balancing issues. World War III Initially, the Hind was a superior helicopter to most NATO units, including the NATO helicopters. When U.S. joined the war in Europe, they deployed almost 70 AH-64A Apache helicopters, which were equally superior to the Soviet Hind counterpart. When the Soviets invaded West Germany, they deployed over 100 of their best Hinds into Europe. However, both sides possessed a great number of helicopters, as well as anti-air units across the battlefield and both sides lost a lot of their helicopters. France Two months into the engagement in Europe, the Soviet advance was grounded to a halt. The Soviets needed a new plan and one was devised. A Soviet fleet set sail and crushed the U.S. Sixth Fleet in the Mediterranean Sea. Seeing an opening, a Soviet invasion force invades Southern France. Supporting the invasion force, a few dozen Soviet helicopters, including almost 24 Hinds were placed in France. The U.S. responded to the invaion by sending in a couple of their best battalions, led by Colonel Sawyer, to join forces with the French Army and quell the invasion. The Hinds were very effective in attacking French and American tanks, but up against overwhelming numbers, the Soviets took heavy losses. By the end of the battle, only 10 Hinds remained and ended up being redeployed elsewhere. Germany Although not seen very often, the Hinds were very effective in the constant battle in Germany, but neither side was winning nor losing. The Hind squadrons were often replaced by fresh, green pilots everyday. Soviet Union After their raid in Norway, Soviets in Europe get word that NATO launches several raids of their own against the Motherland. Several Soviet battalions are ordered back to protect key areas from take over or destruction. Hinds played a crucial role in the defense and even destroyed numerous NATO tanks, APCs and infantry. The Hinds were most effective in the defense of Olenegorsk, where several NATO prisoners of war were being held. After the defense of this area, most of the remaining NATO units retreat out of the area and the Hinds played a role of hit-and-run as they retreated. America This is where the Hinds played a very important role in the war. After a couple of months of planning, the Soviets launch an invasion of the U.S., hoping to draw attention away from Europe. Seattle was the target. Coast Guard reports numerous unidentified cargo vessels approaching the harbor and Seattle Police surround the harbor to wait. After a minute of no response, a Hind appears and shoots at the policemen. The Hinds helped to secure the airspace and target areas of concentrated U.S. military forces and bases in and outside of Seattle. Several Hinds are shot down, however as the Battle of Seattle takes place at the I-90 bridge, where 4 missile batteries are set up and constantly shoot down Soviet helicopters. The invasion takes a turn and the battle takes the Soviets and Americans to Pine Valley. Although there are no Hinds in the main support, a few were on standby in case the Soviets came under heavy pressure by the American defense force. However, this backup was called off due to the U.S.S. Missouri showing up. Missouri had some air defenses that could be used against the Soviet helicopters. The Hinds, eventually went back to their bases near Seattle, where they awaited orders until they moved again. This made them vulnerable to attack and constantly, the bases came under attack by U.S. Air Force planes or resistance fighters, sabotaging the Hinds. However, things turned once again where, more hinds and reinforcements arrived and began a new offensive to the east of Seattle, towards Fort Teller. Although, the Soviets outnumbered the American forces by nearly 6-to-1, they still put up a stiff defense near Fort Teller at the town of Cascade Falls. Several Soviet helicopters, including a couple dozen Hinds were lost in the battle, but even more were lost when the nuclear missile detonated in the town. The EMP blast disabled quite a number of them and the number of Hinds in the American theatre were reduced by almost half. When the Americans went on the offensive, the Hinds were effective in defense tactics, but couldn't hold back the American onslaught and switched roles into delayling tactics which was very effective as the Soviets retreated towards Seattle. When the final battle took place in Seattle, the Soviets decided it was fight or die. They used what Hinds they had left in Seattle for its defense and although the Hinds destroyed several U.S. tanks and other units, they were ultimately shot down. The last of the Hinds in America, came when the Soviets attempted one last counterattack to keep their hold on Seattle and in America, but the stiff defense proved to be too much and all the Soviets, including the rest of the Hinds were obliterated. With nothing left, the remaining Soviet retreated or were still fighting until they were flushed out. Future Battles Right after Cascade Falls, the Chinese made a sudden entry into the war and the Soviets hopes were raised again. However, America stood fast and pushed the Soviets out of America. Later hints suggest that the Soviets were still up for a fight since they were still engaged in Europe. The Chinese now engaged in Asia and possibly were coordinating with the Soviets for a second much larger invasion of America. The Soviets possibly deploy more units to Asia, including some Hinds, to help the Chinese fight the Asian powers opposing them. Although the Soviets have lost many Hinds, they still continued to produce them as production levels in the Soviet Union were very high at this time. It is unknown as to what the status is, if the Soviets try another invasion, but if so, they would deploy more Hinds as support role and hopefully beat America. Gallery WiC_Render_Hind_White.jpg|Render See also * *AH-64A Apache - American heavy attack helicopter *A129 Mangusta - NATO heavy attack helicopter Category:Soviet air units Category:Heavy attack helicopters